The Explosion of Fiore
by 16blackmoon
Summary: Fiore has a Immortal mage, she loves to give all the guilds trouble including the council, sometimes she blows things up, which is most likely there guilds. Her damage is as of Fairy Tail. Did I mention she had a dragon? It's Fairy Tail's turn, but this time instead of doing bad, she'll do good. Lot of Fairy Tail pairings. StingxocxRogue. Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ashley

Age: unknown 

Gender: female

Hey! I'm Ashley. Just call me Ash. I've been around for a long time. I am immortal, but no one knows that except for some of the guilds and The magic councils . I am not a vampire either. I am friends with the council and the guild masters. I am considered the Elements of Destruction. Ooh! I have to plan for the next ball for the guilds. Bye!

elves%20anime%20girls%20miyats

Name: Ivy  
>Last Name: Unknown<br>Gender: Female  
>Hello... I am currently staying with Ash. Ash is like a mother to me or a sister, I can't tell. I am not Immortal like her but that doesn't mean that I'm weak. I can control the Elements, water, earth, air, and fire. I a mage. I was taught by Ash, and our best friend is Haru, a dragon, the only one you can see unless the others come back. I am pretty laid back and don't get scared that easily. I sometimes help Ash with her exploding ways.<p>

Hey I'm Haru. I am a dragon I live with Ash and Ivy. Ash raised me since I was found by her. I am a shape shifting dragon. Ash helped me out with the shifting and stuff when I was little so now it's not a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Makarov**

Oh no! It's Ash! She is going to destroy the guild and burn it to the ground.

'Hello Master! Do you want to meet somewhere with you guild so then I don't destroy the guild again?' Ash asked in the link that she gave me.

'YES! Please I don't want you to burn my gild to the ground.' I begged.

'How about that little island that your master brought you to? My island.' She asked. 'Great I'll get everything ready.'

'Great... she made plans before I could even speak.'

**Ash**

Oh I'll do this no ill do this then this. Yes that's perfect.

This is gonna be sweet!

**Lucy Heartfilia**

"Now kids be careful when you step on the island. As soon as you go on I am no longer able to save you or take care of you" Master Makarov said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're not kids!" The adults complained.

"The island is very- how do you say strange. And to her you people here are no more than infants."

'Oh no! What are we going to do! If the Master can't protect us then what will we do? Wait a minute.'

"Gramps if it's so dangerous then why are we going here any way?" Natsu asked.

'Took it right out of my mouth.'

"That she has to answer for you. We are here children, be careful." Master Makarov said.  
>'That makes me feel much <em>better<em>'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash**

_I'm wearing this; _ /cgi/set?id=123367939

I watched as they took their first step on my land. It was very hesitant. After they all got off the boat. I walked out of the shadow that was keeping me hidden.

"Hello!" I yell.

Everyone looked so confused. Well I see Makarov told them about me in a warning to what I may do.*sigh*

"Ash this is my guild. I beg of you to not Torturethem too much." Makarov pleaded.

"And when have I ever not done that?" I asked.

"True." He mumbled.

"Now, let me show you to your rooms." I said. I walked for a while as i noticed 3 dragon slayers, and one that possesses a lightning lacrima.

"Makarov your guild has gotten more powerful with powerful mages." I tell him.

I stop and so does the others.

"Dragon slayers and the lacrima user come forth." I tell them.

Three boys step up and one girl.

"I will tell you this. if you stay quiet." I say

they nod their head.

"I have a dragon-"

"What? You do? Does he know what happened to the dragons?" The boy with pink hair asks.

I got a little ticked and an angry mark appeared on my head.

" IF you LISTENED to what I just told YOU. I was going to say that when he was found by me he had no Idea where he came from or who he was. I adopted him and gave him the name Haru. He's lived here ever since." I said.

"Now what are your names?" I asked.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gajeel Redfox"  
>"Wendy Marvell"<br>"Laxus Dreyar"

"Ok let's go." I said.

We soon came to our destination. Haru came fly in down. In his child form.

n6bsgJ...

"Good boy Haru." I said squatting down and petting him on the head.

"That is the dragon. It looks like just a regular dog but with wings like Happy, Carla, and my Pantherlily." Gajeel said.

"That is because, this dragon is a shiftier. I had to teach him how to control his shifting." I said getting up.

Haru walked over to Gajeel and bit his leg.

"Gah!" He said, "get off!" Shaking the dragon that attached itself to his leg.

I laugh a little.


End file.
